


Back in the closet

by Anonymous000000000



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comforting Each Other, Ghost Hunting, M/M, NOT ruth garcia, Some crying, Spooky, Tension, hiding in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous000000000/pseuds/Anonymous000000000
Summary: Two ghost hunters hide in a closet away from a ghost, that's it.Enjoy.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 261





	Back in the closet

Quick footsteps echoes in the loud building stopped and spinned around in a daze.

"Bad? Bad! Where are you?!" Skeppy calls, wheezing for more air as he tries to shine his flash light through the corridor. A silhoutte stands in the far end of the hall, for a moment Skeppy is happy to see Bad again, taking one step forward and grinning before he squints.

That's not Bad.

His blood turns cold as his thoughts freeze, it seems like he's backing up slowly on auto pilot now. The ghost heaves and croaks, limping it's way towards Skeppy rather slowly. The air suddenly got colder, making his quick and shaky breaths now visible in the cold air. Skeppy's hands shake violently from either the crippling fear controlling his body, or the deathly chill air, causing him to drop the light and let it thud and flicker on the ground. His body refuses to go back for it now.

When the ghost starts to lurk towards him quicker, that's when Skeppy decidedly started running again.

"Bad! Bad help! Please!" He begs, running blindly through the darkness.

He can see the outlines of things if he squints enough, so when he saw an open door he took the oppurtinity to run in and shut it behind him.

Great, now he cornered himself.

"Skeppy?" A familiar whisper came from the corner of the messy classroom.

Skeppy spun his head quickly, jumping a bit when he sees the outline of Bad.

"Bad? Is that you?" Skeppy asks, wishing his voice wasn't so shaky and weak.

The silhoutte runs to him, making him back up again instinctively but stopping when he was wrapped up in a warm comforting hug. 

"I- I couldn't find you.." Bad croaked, hugging Skeppy tighter.

Skeppy slithered his arms around Bad, hugging the other and pressing his cold nose in the others shoulder. He inhaled the others sweet scent, it smells like pickled chips and a lit caramel candle. They both melted into eachother, neither refusing to let go as time felt frozen, until a croaky breath from torn lungs on the other side of the door appeared.

Bad was the first to react, pulling back from the hug and holding Skeppy by the shoulders, "We have to go."

Skeppy's heart thudders against his ribcage as his mind races, "Where are we gonna go?"

Skeppy sees Bad turn his head around the room, the windows were boarded up, the tables and chairs were either flipped to the side or tilted, the dry erase board was smothered in old writing that he could barely read, there was a cracked open sliding door in the back of the room that looked to be a closet.

"In the closet," Bad says quickly, pulling Skeppy towards the back of the room. 

Skeppy hesitates, "What if something else is in there?"

Skeppy couldn't see it in the dark, but Bad's eyes flickered all over his frame, then to the door on the other side of the room.

The knob started to turn very slowly.

"Then we'll face it together," Bad blurted in panic, trying to push Skeppy in first.

Skeppy backed up into the closet, slowly sliding down to the floor to make more room. Bad went in and tried to slide the door shut, but the door was reluctant to obey, refusing to let Bad close the slight crack in the door. Bad gave up and crawled down over to Skeppy, shushing the other as they awkwardly shuffled against each other to help make more room.

Skeppy felt his throat tighten up as Bad was basically hovering over his lap, he shutted his eyes tightly to prevent any tears from forming. Bad slowly duck his head next to Skeppy's as he wraps his arms around the other to stop his shaking. Skeppy wrapped his arms around Bad to pull him closer until their chests touch. Both of their hearts beated against each other rapidly. Bad whimpers slightly, lowering his body a bit so he could hide his face into Skeppy's shoulder. Skeppy bit his cheek to prevent himself from letting a whimper or a sob out as his shoulder started to get wet from Bad's quiet tears. He rubs his hand reassuringly on Bad's back.

His eyes cracks open to see, then he regrets it. Skeppy sees the ghost stand crooked in front of the door, he couldn't tell if it was facing him or not. His hands clench into the back of Bad's cloth as he stares down the haunting creature that remains quiet, Bad holds him tighter, as he silently sobs onto Skeppy's shoulder.

Skeppy doesn't know what to do, his heart was running a little faster than Bad's, and he hopes Bad wouldn't notice. 

All he could do now is watch the monster, making sure it doesn't take not one step further.

The ghost moves again, and Skeppy tenses up. Bad noticed and curled into him more, pushing himself close enough until he was basically on Skeppy's lap. The ghost limps to the other end of the classroom, slowly fading and becoming transparent until it dissapears. 

Skeppy wasn't gonna give the creature another second, he pats Bad's back, "Come on, it's gone, we're leaving and never coming back."

Bad hiccups as he sits up straight, taking a shaky breath as he croaks painfully, "Skeppy.."

Skeppy tried, but his eyes finally poured out tears. He sniffled as he reached up to Bad's face, not being able to see but feeling the others cheeks before cupping them and wiping his tears away with his thumbs. Bad mimicked him, cupping Skeppy's cheeks weakly as they both sobbed.

Bad went in and kissed Skeppy's forehead softly, "I love you, I love you so much, Skeppy. I don't wanna die."

Skeppy's heart shatters. He goes in to hug Bad, hoping it would scare away his fears, give him hope, hoping to pull Bad together.

"We won't die, we won't. I won't let it happen."


End file.
